This invention relates to a safety clasp for the string of the footwear, by means of which a permanent and adjustable knot is obtainable.
A knot is required to hold firm the footwear such as shoe, boot, and particularly gym shoe. Equally required is the step to untie the knot whereby the footwear may be put off. Conventionally, the knot has a duration no more than once. Thus, where there is no permanent and adjustable knot, there will be inconvenience. This invention is an improvement of a Republic of China Application No. 6522926, filed Aug. 11, 1976; and it is our belief that your device including said improvement invention can perform well to produce a permanent and adjustable knot for footwear fastened by means of string as can the present invention.